wills_swtorfandomcom-20200215-history
Cypher Saris
''"Kind of difficult to keep you Jedi a secret when you are stealing to survive, the least you can do is steal from the Hutts." ''-Cypher to Elias and Lorn Cypher "Deadeye" Saris was a crime lord who was small time taking over the Nikto sector of Nar Shaddaa forming his own gang which rivalled the Hutts for a small time before ultimately being wiped out. Biography Early Life Cypher was born on Oktaro and his father was a foreman for a mining operation on the desert planet. Cypher in his teens had plenty of friends whose parents were workers on the mines, Cypher's father didn't want him to associate with these friends of his seeing them as insignificant and would only use him. Cypher however denied what his father said and hung out with these friends anyway which two years later would become his biggest mistake. One of these friends would give Cypher a plant they had found and said it was good for his father's health who had come down with a sickness, Cypher would ground the plant up and then fed it to his father who would die the next day. Cypher would realise that his friend had given him poison and this had been the reason for why his father died. Out of rage Cypher would take his father's rifle to his friend's house and gunned them and their entire family down that were living there. Cypher then would travel using his father's ship to Nar Shaddaa where he would make his rise to power as a criminal. Great Galactic War With the war starting Cypher used this opportunity to target the underworld on Nar Shaddaa starting with the poorest area of the planet, the Nikto sector. Cypher seeing that the Kintan Kings, a Nikto gang, were terrorising the people of the sector and they were not doing anything else productive besides this and so Cypher would kill the Nikto leader and assume control of the gang. Cypher would use this gang to actually turn the sector into a poor but stable sector for people to at least live from, Cypher would conduct his own trading within the sector allowing the economy of this area to improve slightly and this allowed him to earn credits a lot quicker. With this new fortune, Cypher would be quick to get rid of the Kintan Kings and replace them with the new gang the Sons Of Saris. Second Great Galactic War Just before the second war broke out Cypher was paid by Lorn Tolen to keep them hidden within his sector on Nar Shaddaa which allowed the remnant Jedi to live and train for the time being. Cypher would be paid by Lorn with what remaining credits the Jedi had left, until one day Nimm Velos would be in the Nikto sector searching for the remnant Jedi for Aquila Maydar to which Cypher would alert Lorn. After this Lorn and the rest of the Jedi would leave the Nikto Sector to meet Aquila leaving Cypher to go back to his duties of running the sector without the worry of protecting Jedi from the Empire. In the year 3630 BBY twelve years after the second war, Cypher would get into a gang war with the Tiscali Cartel where he would be bested and killed alongside the rest of his gang. Category:Characters